A mobile device typically refers to a device such as a mobile phone (for example, an internet-connected, multimedia, smart phone designed and marketed by Apple Inc under the name iPhone or a BlackBerry® smart phone sold by Research In Motion Limited), a media player, a handheld gaming unit, a calculator, and so forth. As is known, such mobile devices typically have limited physical memory in comparison to desktop or laptop computers, and because they typically operate under battery power, due to their power saving features, they use processors having an ARM architecture (previously, the Advanced RISC Machine, and prior to that the Acorn RISC Machine). As is also known, an ARM architecture refers to a 32-bit RISC processor architecture developed by ARM Holdings PLC, Maidenhead, United Kingdom, that is widely used in a number of embedded designs. Such issues related to memory and CPU restrictions cause issues in using such mobile devices.